Beneath the light of the moon
by TwinCheshire
Summary: Shikayuki Nara, youngest daughter of the Nara clan, has been blind since the day she was born. So being nervous to date someone normal for her? Right? But will wishing on the moon and gods help grant her one wish? To be able to see...? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**TwinCheshire Here~  
This story is based off of what happened before and after the fourth great ninja war. So sorry if there's some OOCness  
Also this story was based off an idea that _Yukie Mortimi_ had given me. So I'll give credit where it is given.**

 **Anyway lets get on with the story  
** "Talking"  
 _"Thinking"_  
 **Pov/** **linebreak  
** **Enjoy~**

 **ooooooooo**

"...Ah stop! That doesn't feel right! I said stop!" Shikayuki said as she snatched the mascara brush away from her elder brother.  
"Sorry I'm new at this sorta thing." Shikamaru apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
"That's fine. I don't blame you. I haven't worn makeup since I was small. I mean..." She sighed. "I'm just nervous."  
"Its written all over your face sis." Shikamaru laughed. Shikayuki blushed and punched her brother in the shoulder, or so she thought.  
"Ow! That was my elbow." He wined.  
"Sorry..." She apologized.

The bathroom door opened with the faces of Shikamaru's teammates. "Hey! We're busy here!" Shikayuki yelled at them.  
"We know~ You look like you need some help Yuki." Ino said as she took the mascara brush and put it back into the bottle and grabbed her teammates sister's brush and started to brush Yuki's hair.  
"Hey I was helping!" Shikamaru scoffed at Ino who laughed a short laugh at him. "Like hell you were. This day needs one-on-one girl time before hand now shoo~! Go on. You need to get ready yourself." Ino sassed her teammate and pushed him out the door with her other teammate and closed the door.

"Thank you Ino." Shikayuki smiled as she sat on the stool in front of the mirror.  
"You're welcome." Ino smiled back as she began to brush the younger friend's hair. "What's wrong?" Ino asked as Yuki's shoulder's slumped.  
"Huh? Oh I-It's nothing." Yuki said, zoned out a little. "It's never not nothin'. Come on. You can tell me." Ino said as she started to put up her friend's hair.  
"...It's just...Its been almost a year since I've seen him. And even if we were with each other during the war. I...don't know what he'll think of me." Yuki confessed, blushing and tensing up.  
"Oh come on! I know what you mean but you're beautiful and this dress will bring out your eyes~" Ino said as she finished up with Yuki's hair.  
"Well I wish I could say the same..." Yuki, now being a Debby downer, frowned. "I've never seen my parents or brother. My friends...my Sensei's...everyone. I've been cursed with these eyes that would never see the festival fireworks or even see...him..." Yuki exclaimed, turning to meet her friend with tears forming in her eyes. Ino sighed as she wiped the now flowing tears from Yuki's eyes and dabbed some makeup on her tiny and pretty face.

"You. Are. Beautiful. But you've managed till now. One day you'll get your wish. It's what he wanted right?" Ino smiled, trying to break the saddened tension. Shikayuki smiled. "Plus we don't want a frown on your first date with the Kazekage; now do we?" Ino laughed which in turn made Yuki laugh. "But you forgot...its a double date." Yuki said bringing the tension back. "Lest we forgot this is your brother we're talking about." Ino laughed again; making Yuki laugh once more.

After twenty minutes Ino and Shikayuki walked out of the bathroom. Shikamaru and Choji turned from playing a game of shogi in the living room and Yoshino, Shikayuki and Shikamaru's mother, turned from washing the dishes and went to meet her youngest.

Shikayuki blushed, giving a timid smile to all in the room. She wore a hand sewn low shoulder strapped pink simple dress with a black stomach sash and a black overlay and white lace that went up to her knees. She also wore small black high heals and necklace worn by her Sensei. Her hair was in a messy, yet sophisticated bun with curls hanging from the sides and tied up with a butterfly hairpin.  
"Beautiful! OH I knew Hinata's sewing skills would come in handy~!" Yoshino squealed which only added to the redness in her daughter's face. Yoshino started taking pictures with her phone.  
Shikamaru wore a simple black suit with white dress shirt and shoes to match.  
"What a drag..." Shikamaru said under his breath. "We're going to be late if we don't get going." He said as he gently took his little sister's wooden hand and walked her out the door.

 **oooooooooo**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **This is my first attempt at a "Romantic" story so I hope it will be a good story later on. And i know its short but i wanted to leave the "date" To the next part...  
R&R plz? I'd like that...And If you're wondering, yes Shikayuki is blind and she looks like her mom but has black hair like Shikamaru and her dad...  
Hope you enjoyed~  
-Twinhearts**


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**Hello I'm back with more of this story. Sorry I'll try to update every week with one of my stories just need to stop being a Shikamaru and start writing...  
Anyway I don't own Naruto but I do own Shikayuki and again, this is after the end of the 4th great Ninja war but Naruto isn't Hokage...**

"Talking"  
 _"Thinking"_

 **Hope you enjoy...  
** **ooooooooooo**

Shikayuki held onto her brothers' hand as they made their way to the bar-b-que restaurant when Shikayuki stopped.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Shikamaru said as he stopped and turned to her. Shikayuki clutched her necklace then took it off and gave it to her brother.

"Can you hold onto this for me?" She asked him. Shikamaru took it and shoved it in his pocket, thinking it was better not to ask why. Shikamaru was about to take off again when he turned to his sister and put a hand on her head. Her black hair bouncing a little.

"You'll be fine. Gaara isn't that hard to please now a'days." He said to her then waited till she took his hand and let him lead on to the restaurant.

When they got to Yakiniku Q; Shikamaru opened the door and let her in before him and led her to their table. When Shikamaru's date saw him she got up from her seat and hugged him. Gaara got up and put a hand to Shikayuki's head to let her know that it was him. Instinctivly, Yuki hugged Gaara and the other two saw a slight smile on his face before Gaara took Yuki's hand and led her to their seat. Temari and Shikamaru sat on the other end. The table had a charcoal-brazer built into into it like all the other tables.

The four looked at their menus and seemed to decide, all but Yuki, who just stared at the glass of soda in front of her.  
"Yuki? You alright?" Gaara asked her and brung her out of her daze. "Huh?...Yea." She smiled at him, picking up her drink and taking a sip of it.  
"Do you want an order of kebabs Yuki?" Shikamaru asked, knowing what she liked and knew it would be easier for her to find on the table rather than pieces of meat scattered in a charcoal-brazer. Shikayuki nodded while putting the drink down.

While they were waiting for their dinner, Temari and Shikamaru started talking, then yelling at each other. Gaara and Yuki didn't know what to talk about. They haven't even met each other since the end of the war and even then they didn't meet much except for face timing each other every now and again. It felt awkward.

Temari and Shikamaru noticed their slight blush on their respective siblings' face and smirked at each other. They had a plan.  
"Hey Shikamaru. Did you know that Gaara has a teddy bear named Mister Cuddles? He looked so tiny with it when he was little. I wanted to hug him tight in my arms and never let him go~." Temari teased as she hugged herself. Gaara, hearing this, became extremely flushed and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Well did you know that Yuki still has her bear since she was little and guess what she named it." Shikamaru said, playing along and teasing his little sister.  
"What did she name it?" Temari asked. "Zebbs." Shikamaru smirked as he saw his little sister blush like a tomato. They both laughed and soon did Gaara and Yuki.

 **_  
**  
During dinner Gaara and Yuki seemed more talkative then when the night began. They talked about random things and even got back at their siblings from the earlier antics. The night ended with the sand and leaf siblings parting ways for the night in front of the restaurant.

When Shikayuki got home, she was handed her necklace back and Shikamaru parted ways with his little sis to go to bed. Yuki also went to her room but didn't go to bed like her brother. Instead she looked up at the moon, shining in the sky. It was a full moon that night. She could tell. The night sky always seemed to become more brighter during a full moon.

Yuki went to the window and opened it. She smiled at it like it would listen to her every word. She then started to pray. Necklace in hand and eyes closed to the moon. She whispered: "Bright moon in the sky. You always look down on the earth and its people. If I may as you a favor. I hope it's not too big for you but...I want to be able to see. I want to see my brother. My mom. A-and...him. I want to see everything around me. The trees, grass, flowers, even bugs. I want to see...My eyes were cursed to see nothing but a dark, endless void. But if you grant my wish. I'll be truly grateful to you..." Shikayuki concluded.

She got up and changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, hopping the moon heard her.

 **Sorry It was short. I wanted to leave off at a cliffhanger. Hope you like it. ^u^  
** **R &R and all that jazz...  
** **-TwinCheshire~**


	3. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


End file.
